Stronger
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: The accent was unmistakable. It was German mixed with just enough age to be charming in his ears. It made his smile widen. "Romano...am I—am I really seeing you?" Slowly, Lovino nodded. "Si. I missed you Holy Rome." Holy Rome/Romano. One-shot.


_**Stronger**_

_**Soul, Body, Mind**_

Lovino panted, almost ready to give up. "Once more." He decided after a moment. He took the final ancient book from its shelf, shuttering as he spotted the ones previously on the shelf, now sitting in piles on the floor. His body was exhausted, the boy realized. It was only now, as he saw how many books he had went through, how much energy he had used, that the adrenaline finally wore off. It all ached. His body, mind, and spirit. He needed a break.

Stubbornly, the Italian nation fell to his knees and propped the book open on the floor. He coughed into his sleeve as the dust came up. Lovino suspected he should have been used to it by now, considering all those dusty ancient novels, but his sensitive nose was still having its fit. "No. I can't give up yet. This is the last book."

He clasped his hands, as if in pray, and allowed his eyes to close. He whispered the strange words from the old English written book. They sounded strange in his Italian accent but he ignored them. Lovino realized he needed to do this perfectly, as he placed his hands to trace the drawn patterns on the ground. His energy was drained and this would be his last chance before he would be forced to give up. This was his last chance to get it correct.

The bright light emitted from the ground brought a grin to his face. Lovino's face began to hurt because his cheeks were stretching so much. It had been such a long time since he had smiled like this. The last time had to have been in the nine hundreds. As the light faded, he brought his eyes up again. His breathing caught in his throat.

"Romano?" The accent was unmistakable. It was German mixed with just enough age to be charming in his ears. It made his smile widen. "Romano...am I—am I really seeing you?"

Slowly, Lovino nodded. "Si. I missed you Holy Rome." He didn't move his arms as he watched the blonde looking him up and down. The brunette couldn't say much, though, for he was taking in the ex-nation as well.

He had grown little since their last meeting. Holy Rome now looked to be a young teenager, standing a few feet taller than when he was a young child. His hair was slightly longer, unruly, which surprised the Italian to no end, considering how neat the boy had once been. His skin, still that pale milky color, comforted him, along with those beautiful blue eyes. Lovino knew he would get lost in them if he stared too long.

"How is this possible?" The words came out in a rush. Suddenly, he ran toward the brunette, wrapping his arms around him. Lovino didn't raise his hands from the patterned floor. "I thought I would never see you again. Not after...not after what happened with France." Holy Rome's words left a eery silence in the air and a bad taste in Lovino's mouth. "He was the last person I spoke with. I asked him to tell my Italy I was sorry."

The Italian froze. He understood now. France had gotten them confused. When the German had asked him to pass the message onto his Italy, he had believe it was north. That was why Veneziano had been so confused. That was a matter they could address later. It could be fixed when they had more time. For now, only the most important things could be said. "It's alright, Holy Rome. I'm just so happy to see you now."

"How is this possible?" This was the third time he had asked. The blonde had moved to sit in front of Lovino now. He ran his fingers all over the older boy. It was astonishing to him. In all his years, the ex-empire had not thought Romano could grow up to be like this. Of course, he had known the both of them would grow at some point, but the Italian was so much older than himself now. It was strange.

He hesitated, knowing that the true would make his old friend angry.

"Romano. What are you not telling me?"

Lovino sighed. "I am studying magic," he explained, dropping his head so it rested on Holy Rome's chest. "I am studying magic under Inghilterra."

It took the German a minute to understand the Italian word, but his eyes widened once he finally recognized it. "England? You are studying magic under England! This is not wise Romano! He is not to be trusted, even if he may be one of my brothers."

"I know, I know," the brunette sighed. He refused to lift his head from the other's chest. "But I have to. The only magic I know is what my mother taught me, and that was only toward cooking and gardening. I need to learn strong enough magic so I can do what I want."

He began running his hands through Lovino's hair. "What is it you want, Romano? What could be so important that you risk your safety?"

"I want to bring you back," the words came out as a whisper. The Italian finally lifted his head to look at the blonde. "Holy Rome, I have been looking through his spell books and speaking with Inghilterra. I found out it is possible to turn a human immortal. I also know that Nonno comes back to visit fratello. If I can get enough magic to bring you back for a few days, I can make you immortal again." His words began to shake along with his hands. "I want you back Holy Rome."

The blonde smile, running his hand through that silk-like brown hair. "I know, but do not injure yourself. I faded for a reason. If my coming back means you only injuring yourself then I do not wish for that." He shushed Lovino as he tried to object. "What if you hurt Veneziano as well? That will not be good."

Sighing, Lovino nodded. "You are right." He rested his head back on the German's chest, sitting there as long as his exhausted body would allow it. "I am still planning to work hard, though. I want to strength my soul and body, even if I can not bring you back. As long as I can continue seeing you like this, I will be happy."

Holy Rome smiled. "Good. Now rest, you are exhausted." He kissed the Italian's forehead. "Tell Veneziano I wish him the best. As for you, I will see you again soon."

As Lovino's fingers began to shake, so did the runes on the floor. His concentration was flickering as all the adrenaline finally left him, along with his thoughts shifting from the magic to other concepts. The blonde would be gone soon. "I love you!" He yelled as Holy Rome disappeared in a flicker.

He collapsed on the floor. His breathing turned into panting as he tried to take in the ever-so-thick air. His lungs didn't want to work. Everything hurt. From the tips of his fingers to his curl, it all stung. Lovino clutched at his heart. It hurt the most. He could not believe he had just blurted it out like that. He had blurted it out right before Holy Rome had flickered away, too. Right before his damn magic had failed.

With panted breaths, the nation forced himself to his feet. He staggered up the stairs. Only with the sounds of voices—muffled through his pounding eardrums—did he find his way. Lovino's vision was blurred as he fell back on his hands and knees. "Inghilterra...make me stronger. My body and soul...I need to be stronger." Then his vision went black and the Italian could only hope the once British Empire would agree when he was to wake again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


End file.
